Scary Moment
by 7 League Boots
Summary: Scary naughty fluff.  A Halloween tale. Sam and Jack Ship Family on Gateworld – my shippy input!  Not beta’d forgive my transgressions. Complete.


**Scary Moment**

Author: 7 League Boots

Rating: Teen

Season:10

Category:Humor, Romance

Featuring:Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill

Summary: Scary naughty fluff. A Halloween tale. Sam and Jack Ship Family on Gateworld – my shippy input! Not beta'd; forgive my transgressions. Complete.

s&js&js&j

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes, yes you do," Sam insisted.

"No, Sam. You, you're so pure and I'm so old and jaded. I won't corrupt you, I can't," Jack replied sadly but firmly. She'd never seen his beautiful browns so dark, but maybe that was the fading light enveloping him in shadow as he stepped back.

"What! Jack, I want you, why don't you get it? I've told you, I've shown you," Sam countered and followed him. The grass was deep and spongy and made it hard to walk but she wouldn't let him go. "You love me, I love you."

"Sam I do love you. Way too much. I want you more than I have a right."

"I gave you the right years ago. Don't throw me away now, Jack!" Sam entreated. The look of love and grief in his eyes fueled her desperation. "You want me? Make love to me, now, Jack." Sam commanded, moving at him purposefully.

"Sam, no. Honey…I won't do…" Jack found his lips locked with hers. Sam leaped at him and brought them both down on the spongy green. Her lips claimed his and he claim hers right back a second later. They drew breath, gave breath to each other, tongues dueled and tangled and the temperature around them soared.

This is it, Sam thought as her hands wrested his bdu jacket open and she had access to his warm chest, his black tee shirt little barrier to her seeking hands. Jack was not inert; his hands engaged her body in sensitive places as she squirmed on top of him. But when she reached for his zipper, Jack tore his lips from hers and grabbed her hands. Her thoughts as steamed up as her body, Sam struggled to follow her lust, puzzled at the obstacle until she realized he was the obstacle.

"Please, please don't stop now, not ever!" Sam wailed. She was so close!

"No, Sam! I – I can't. I never wanted to soil you, you're too good for me," Jack groaned. The passionate hoarseness now grew strained with regret.

"Stop saying that! I'm not too good. I'm no good if you don't…DO something with me! You love me so make love to me, damn you! Tell me you don't…don't," Sam snapped and yanked her hand free to seek proof of his need. Her eyes flew to his. His browns were filled with moisture, with sorrow. Disbelieving, Sam plunged her hand into his pants. And felt…

"I had to, Sam. So I would never take you in a moment of weakness, like now," Jack whispered as she stared with eyes propped wider than possible. Her hand kept seeking but incredibly it encountered NOTHING. He nodded slowly, tears finally falling down his face. His beloved face. She fell back, scooting away. "We had our duty, the regs…"

"Ohmigod, Jack, NOOOO!"

Sam screamed from the bottom of her being. For the loss, for his stupid, stupid sacrifice, for her body full of heat and no relief. She'd waited and waited and now, NOW he – Her brain expanded and burst.

s&js&js&j

"Sam! Sam, wake up!"

"How could you, Jack! Oh, no, no!" Sam howled, tossing violently in a tangle of sheet and blanket. "I'll never get…_never_…" Then she felt hands pull her into strong arms and a solid chest, her cheek came to rest on muscle and soft chest hair. She didn't even think before hugging back. "All that hotness. Gone, all gone." She murmured against him. Damn he still felt so very male, even without…

"You ok, now?" Jack asked softly, his breath ruffling her hair. Man she felt so good, well at least once she stopped screaming and thrashing. And what was this about hotness? Dare he hope he was the source of that dream? 'Cause he was getting a little warmed with his arms full of the very hot bod of Sam Carter, and in her pjs, too. Lucky. "Sam?"

Sam stirred; the fog of dreamland clearing just enough to see where she was. Who she was wrapped into. She looked up into twinkling brown eyes that still had concern for her. Her arms tightened around him.

"Dream. Was I dreaming?" Sam croaked. His large hand smoothed her hair from her face.

"Yeah, a whopper. Uh, I heard you calling me and I came in to make sure you were ok. Want to talk about it?" Jack asked. What a creep he was, getting horny when she probably had a flashback or some…His thoughts snagged as her strong hands explored his back. _Oh, yeah. Oh, wait_. "Sam?"

"It was a dream." She breathed in and the warm Jack-scented breath sent her lust-o-meter spinning back to critical. Her hands had a mind of their own, kneading and caressing the toned flesh. She turned her face to his chest and kissed it. "Oh, it was just a dream! But I love you awake, too!" Sam declared, kissing her way up to his throat. Oh_, how she'd longed to taste him_! "You're here… so real…"

"I…I ---yeah, ho, Sam!" Jack moaned, and tried to pull back. Not that he wanted to but she was probably still half sleep and…feeling damn good. "Sam, you should stop. Ok, just give yourself a minute," he whispered, drinking in the feel of her tongue in the hollow of his throat. Then he bolted upright. "You love me…awake, too?" _Maybe I'm dreaming_, _he mused_.

"Yes! For a long time, so long. I just wanted to do this and this…" Sam said. She let her desire for this man have its way with hands. And lips. But she noticed how he was just holding her even she tasted new salty moisture on his heated skin. _No; it was a dream, right?_ "I'm awake, right?" She asked a little fearfully. Her hand trembled as it trailed over chest and abdomen.

"Yeah, you're awake and h-h-holy Hannah, Sam!" Jack jumped half a foot when her hand slipped into his sweatpants and cupped a very awake appendage. He saw starbursts and shooting stars for countless exquisite seconds. "Jesus, what are you doing?" _And will you keep doing it? Aagh!_

"Oh, thank you, it's still here! Oh, Jack!" Sam cried with relief. And growing excitement.

"What! Still there…gah!" Jack tried to speak only words became entangled while Sam had her hand south of his navel. Either this was the best ever stop-over in Colorado Springs or the cruelest dream ever…

_Good god, Jack was packing!_ She lost herself in a sizzling perusal of her former CO, his growing, well, ardor hiked up the room's heat. That's when she realized they were slipping horizontal. Great!

"Make love to me, and don't tell me no again, Jack!"

Jack's brain was cavorting in gah-gah land as the woman of all his dreams played his body into heaven, or near or on its way. Naturally his passion ran hot right along with her. He was already caressing her, sliding his hands under her sleep tee and seeing jackpots at the warm firmness filling them. Suddenly a thought broke through.

"Wait, I said _no_ to _you_? B'dee---b'dee yipes!" Jack yelped as Sam yanked his sweats off and climbed on him. He fought to keep a fraction of sanity, a fraction of ethics. "Sam, do you know what you're doing?" _Say yes say yes or kill me! _

"Don't stop me. Unless you don't want me? Please, I need you, Jack," Sam cooed, shedding her top and pants with his eager help. Oh, very eager help!

He really, really hoped he wasn't dreaming. But he was drooling, shamelessly.

"Just to clarify, _I'm_ awake, right?" Jack asked, panting as pale flesh emerged into his sight.

"No negotiations, it's now or… well it's gotta be now!" Sam gasped as she took a heady second to scan the long tall expanse of naked Jack O'Neill. She felt her world shift. Or maybe it was the bed but whatever; her world would spin on a different axis after tonight.

"I can't say no to you, Sam; you've got me where I've always wanted to be. God, you're beautiful," Jack groaned as she pressed against him now hot skin on hot skin.

For frenetic minutes they learned every millimeter of each other's bodies, hungry and starved for the next free space. None of their explorations prepared them for when Sam finally made her move and joined them.

Sam didn't waste time; she simply, immediately exploded like a sun around him, her squeal of passion reaching well beyond their love nest. Jack watched this extraordinary woman as she took her pleasure and gave him his just by the privilege of watching her. Maybe this was how universes were created, with forces of passion like theirs. He knew she wasn't done and although he could have blown with her he held on. And was taken way beyond whatever had passed for lovemaking – sex – in his life.

Sam came back to her body and laughed with sheer joy. Jack grinned as though connected to her. She _must_ have been hoping for this when she invited him to drop by when he came back to The Springs; must have felt this was the time; it was going to happen at last. Her errant thoughts began to vaporize as her body renewed itself and she was again on her way to another ignition with Jack as her copilot. Sweet, hopping protons - YEAH, he was still there!

The two surrendered to the beautiful fiery pleasure of each other; the physical, metaphysical or supernatural, the unquenchable delight in their mutual love. Jack had envisioned hot monkey or even hot gorilla-sex if they ever got down to it. But there was something about this woman on top that made hot-rodeo-bronco-riding sex a lot more the thing. Yippee-ai–oh!

Needless to say their ardor peaked somewhere over the rainbow or maybe over the Milky Way galaxy's farthest edges, where there was only the two of them spinning in their blissfully resolved lust and love. (The sparking energy released from this distant blue ball probably puzzled distant alien astronomers.) At last earth and gravity and human limits pulled them back to their senses, limbs and souls entwined, breaths deep and heavy and smiles like stars in the darkened room.

Sam leaned up to gaze down at the face of the man she loved deeply before she could ever possibly have known; the sated, glowing, loving face of General Jack O'Neill. She felt her expression mirror his. He reached one hand up to play with her tussled hair, and eased her head down to kiss her. Sam came willingly, of course, and lay down with him again, pulling the sheet over them.

"You must have had one helluva dream, Sam," Jack whispered. He felt her giggle. "I'll forgive that if you spill it," he said, turning to face her. Her hand combed the hairs on his chest absently, sending tendrils of new heat through him. Then she told him, and he laughed himself hoarse.

"Jack! I thought it was a sign, you know, that you didn't want me or something," Sam retorted, barely controlling her own laughter. "I was scared. Thought I'd never know, well, you know."

"Aw, baby! Talk about scary, you betcha! I'm glad I could reassure you that I'm all here," Jack chuckled. "And I'm all yours." Sam turned to let him spoon, and he loved holding her safely tucked against him. "I think I'm going to like Halloween again." He felt her giggle all along his body. His lips kissed the back of her neck.

"You mean, you'll want a trick or treat next year, too?" Sam asked sleepily. "Or do you just like the no costume part?" She was not going to speculate on what happens next. Her hand slid over the muscled arm that held her so gently and close, and when she reached his hand, it opened to hold hers.

"I could go for this again next year," he murmured. Jack swallowed and said quickly, "Or next week. Maybe even…for a lot of weeks, and years." Heart pounding, he waited in the silence. Her smaller hand tightened in his. "I'd love the right to reassure you whenever you need me, Sam."

Hope leaped in her heart. And that probably felt the scariest of all – they could do this, be like this? Sam bent her head and kissed the back of his hand, steadying her breathing.

"I could, you know, go for Halloweens like this, too. For a while. A long while," Sam said against his hand. Did he just sigh in relief? "And, and I'd love to have the right to, well, reassure _you_, if you ever get scared, that is, that you're 'all there,'" she replied with a giggle. He nipped her ear, making her yelp in surprise. She licked his skin.

Jack growled. Until his bedmate wiggled her bottom against him and made him slightly mindless. He gathered her closer.

"Sam, I'm getting scared," Jack whispered as he took an earlobe between his lips. Way into the future of their lives together he would swear she became incandescent. But thoughts didn't last long as she turned and smiled into his lips. He could taste her smile, Sam's smile.

"C'mere," Sam soothed.

s&js&js&j

Halloween night, its frights and darkness gave way to morning. And banished with the cheeky sunlight and the glow of true friends, lovers and their true love were the shadows of doubt and uncertainty. Of course that didn't end the hot gorilla-sex or hot rodeo bronco-riding sex, but there now, why should it?

The End.

Did you smile or squee? Tell me! Just playin' around 'cause my muse is probably in the sock that always gets lost in the wash. So I decided to make myself write a complete story in a day. Gah. So this hopefully gets me back to my standing projects, and my muse out of that danged sock. Please, review and thanks for reading.


End file.
